<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by taehyungscasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721587">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungscasa/pseuds/taehyungscasa'>taehyungscasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pancakes, Reader is gender neutral, Sleepy Kisses, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungscasa/pseuds/taehyungscasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>morning cuddles and pancakes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some very soft boyfriend Yunho shit. Wrote this in like two hours because it's valentine's day and I'm soft. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Baaaaaaby,” you feel strong hands gently shake you, willing you to wake from your slumber. You slowly opened your eyes, just barely, but enough to take in your surroundings. You were so deep in sleep that you hadn’t even remembered that you crashed at your boyfriend's house last night, your movie date ending a little later than you had anticipated. Yunho, being the sweet and caring boyfriend that he was, had insisted that you stay the night, promised no funny business, just sleep. You had taken up his offer quickly- how could you not? He looked at you with his wide, puppy dog eyes and charming smile when he asked, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want his strong, warm arms wrapping around you for just a bit longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you feel his nose nuzzle into your cheek. “It’s time to wake up, sunshine.” One of Yunho’s hands snake around your waist and softly pull you closer to him, your back pressing into his chest. He draws the other hand up your body, squeezing your arm when he passes it, fingers light as his hand makes its way to it’s final destination. When he finally reaches your hair, Yunho gently threads his fingers through the strands, rubbing soothingly in an attempt to lure you awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooo,” you lean into Yunho’s touch. It feels good, so good. He smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>captivating, a mixture of fresh laundry and cologne. You take a deep breath, inhaling as much of his aroma as you possibly could. “I’m sleeeeeeeepy.” You bring your own hand to the one that Yunho has wrapped around your waist and intertwine your fingers with his, both of your hands now resting just above your belly button. You swear you’re the happiest here, tangled up with Yunho. You can feel his chest move with every breath he takes and if you’re quiet enough, you can even hear the steady beat of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel Yunho’s chuckle before you hear it, his entire body shaking before the vibrations fill your ears. “You have to wake up baby,” his deep voice is in your ear, hints of his accent making an appearance. You shake your head to say no, earning yourself another loud chuckle in your ear, his grip on your waist tightening. “Come on, don’t pout now. It’s a beautiful day, let’s make the most of it.” He presses a light kiss to your cheek, hovering his lips over the space where he made contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I’m pouting?” You melt from the warmth of his lips on your skin, your cheeks flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear the pout in your voice.” He’s not wrong- you can hear the smile in his voice just as he says that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” you huff, feeling the pout that Yunho has so correctly guessed deepen. “You’re wrong”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prove I’m wrong.” With his words you spin around, your hand untangling from his and landing on his shoulder. His hand now rests gingerly on your lower back as your eyes meet his for the first time today. His gaze is piercing, maybe a little too intense for someone who woke up mere minutes ago, but everything Yunho did was full of passion and intensity. He sang with passion, he danced with intensity, he performed with both of those combined, but loving you? He did that with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the most</span>
  </em>
  <span> intensity and passion that you had ever seen radiate from within him. You felt it in his touch, you saw it when he smiled at you, you heard it in his laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this look like pouting to you?” You stuck your lips out in an exaggerated pout and squeezed your eyes shut. Instead of a verbal response, you feel soft lips press against your own. No matter how many times you kissed Yunho, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt like the first time. Butterflies floated around your stomach and fireworks exploded in your head as Yunho holds you gently. The kiss starts off slow and tender, but you can feel a slight hunger behind it. You can feel him holding back, wanting to keep this moment sweet. You enjoy it anyways- gripping at Yunho’s shirt as he pulls you in even closer. You part your lips slightly, allowing the kiss to go deeper. It’s short lived however; Yunho’s pulling away before you even know it and the warmth is gone so suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you awake now?” He leans back into his pillow, a cocky smirk painting his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, still a no,” you bury your face into the crook of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not good. Let me wake you up baby.” You lifted your head just a little so that your eyes could read his face. Yunho’s smiling down at you, both sets of teeth on full display. His dimple pokes out shyly from the side of his face. You lock eyes with him before he swoops his head down and presses his lips right above your eyebrow. He does that quickly, and then repeats himself, pressing tender kisses all over your forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your grand plan to wake me up?” You say while keeping your eyes shut to prove that his shenanigans wouldn’t phase you. “You’re going to kiss my forehead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>your forehead,” he says and before you can ask him where else, he’s moved his lips to your ear. He nibbles gently as you squirm underneath him. Yunho knows exactly how ticklish you are and he’s using it against you. “Awake now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little,” you’re somewhat out of breath as he begins softly kissing the spot behind your ears. “You know what would really wake me up?” Yunho hums. “Breakfast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I can arrange breakfast,” he whispers into your ear. “But then I'd have to stop doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can give this up for some pancakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Yunho huffs and loosens his grip on you. You roll over on the bed, freeing him completely from your weight. He presses a quick kiss to your cheek and slides out of bed. “I’ll be back, wait here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You loved the idea of breakfast in bed, but you loved the idea of watching Yunho cook breakfast even more. Being as quiet as you could be, you sneak out of his bed and creep into his living room. You settle comfortably on the couch and keep your head low while you watch Yunho, who has somehow found and put on a pink apron, scramble around the kitchen to make pancakes, an extra little bounce in his step. His face contorts into adorable confusion as he googles a recipe for pancakes, having never cooked them before, and scrolls through his options. You couldn’t hold back a giggle when you see him attempt to crack an egg, accidentally getting some shell into the bowl, swear words slipping from under his breath. Your hiding spot is compromised when you burst into laughter after watching him measure out flour, a smudge appearing on his nose when he accidentally swipes his hand across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He looks up when he hears your laugh. His eyebrows are drawn together but a huge smile remains on his face. “You were supposed to be waiting in bed, not watching me cook!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cook? More like struggle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Think you can do better? Come show me then.” You decided to take Yunho up on his challenge and make your way to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can crack an egg properly,” you roll your eyes at him and reach over him to grab an egg. Yunho, who is done with your arrogance and is feeling especially playful, dips two fingers into the bowl of flour he previously measured out and innocently swipes his fingers down your cheek, leaving a trail of flour there. You look up at him in shock, your hand coming up to your cheek in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not just do that!” Yunho just smirked at you. “Oh, you started a war!” You took the egg that was in your hand and lightly tapped it on the counter so that it would crack. Keeping all the yolk inside the shell, you brought it up to Yunho’s shoulder and then released the two halves, spilling all the yolk onto him. His mouth dropped open, not believing that you could have the confidence to do that. “Now, we’re even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t make you pancakes,” Yunho wraps his arms around the waist and interlocks his fingers behind your back, his warmth returning to your body. “But I love you anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” you get on your tippy toes so that you’re tall enough to leave a little peck on his lips. “Maybe we should just order in some pancakes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>